True Love Never Dies
by Zanet
Summary: Its been almost two years since the incident at Sunnydale. The Scooby gangs final decision was for each of them to go their own seperate ways. A week after the incident, Buffy was out walking around in the sun, when she is approached by Spike.


True Love Never Dies!  
  
A Buffy Tale written by: Jeannette Denise Gragg  
  
It's been almost two years since the incident at SunnyDale. The Scooby Gang's final decision was for them to go their own seperate ways. A week after the incident, Buffy was out walking in the sun, when she bumped into Spike, who was alive and human again. She was thrilled to see him. Since all of a sudden Spike was human again, Buffy decided that they should start over with their relationship. So they moved to a house about three hours from where Willow and Kennedy were currently living. Once again, Buffy and Spike found themselves passionatly making love. About a month later, Buffy came home with some shocking news, but little did she know that Spike had something to tell her also...  
  
Prologue Pt. 1 of 2 : "The Gang"  
  
The gang have had such a long evening after fighting all those vamps inside the Hellmouth. Each and every one of them were happy that it was all over. When nightfall came, they all loaded back up on the bus, and left for LA. Giles drove the entire way, while everyone else slept. That is everyone except one person, Buffy. Unlike the others, Buffy stayed awake thinking about how much she had really loved Spike. Tears were flowing down her face, because she knew Spike was gone. Once they arrived in LA, they all stayed in a hotel. That next morning, everyone met in the hotel lobby. There was this big fight. All of the x- potentials except for Kennedy, took off to live their own lives. Faith and Principal Robin Wood also left, and found a place of their own. They started a relationship. Willow told Buffy and Xander goodbye, and took off with Kennedy, in which the two of them got their own place in town. Dawn argued with Buffy because she didn't wat to live with her anymore. Xander just sat aside and listened to them argue. Finally after about twenty minutes of listening to them, he stepped up and said.."I'll take Dawn with me! She can live with me." Dawn was like.."Thank God somebody cares for me!" Buffy told Dawn.."Fine! Go! Just...Go!." Then walked off. Dawn went with Xander, and they stayed at Angel's place. Giles on the other hand, did what he always did, and went back to England.  
  
Prologue pt.2 of 2: "Spike"  
  
As Angel had said to Buffy..."The amulet is capable of purifying and cleansing. It wa meant to be worn by a champion. Someone with a soul, but more than human..." Well, Buffy was right. It was meant to be worn by Spike. Spike may have turned to dust, but that was only his vampire side. The amulet once Spike had put it on, did what Angel said it would do. For Spike, it cleansed the darkness out of him, and purified his soul, making him human once again. Moments after SunnyDale had collapsed, there was a big flash of light, and out of the light came Spike. He was human once again. Spike looked at himself and and realized something..."I'm alive again! and now I can live a normal life..." Then he thought to himself..."And I wanna spend it woth Buffy.." So he took off, and started his new life, Doing many things.  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
It had been exactly one week since the incident at SunnyDale. It was a mid- summer day. Buffy was out walking around. As she walked, she thought about only one thing, Spike. The words that he had told her, kept running through her mind. She sighed as she focused her thoughts on him. "I wander what he would've said if I had told him sooner that I loved him?"... The more she thought, the worse she got. She wished over and over again that she could just see Spike one last time, but then again, the other side of her kept telling her that it ws time to move on. Time to do something different. Time to make a change.  
She sat down on a bench at the park to try and keep relaxed, hoping it would help her. She looked around and stared at all the happy families. "I'll never have one of those. I've lost all of my friends, and what little family I had." Then a tear rolled down her cheek.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone came up behind her and startled her by touching her shoulder. "Now I wouldn't say that.." a vpice said. She turned around, only to realize that it was Spike. Everything about him was different. His hair, his clothes, and other things. "S..S..Spike?.. Is it really you?.." she asked.. "Yes! It's me! Alive and well!.." he responded. She stood up and walked over to him. More tears began to roll down her face because she was so happy to see him. She hugged him and said..."Spike..how did this happen?.." "Well..if you ask me, I think it was the amulet of champion that you gave me.." he replied. " So..I guess Angel was right. It was meant to be worn by a champion. Someone with a soul, but more than human. " she said. "Yep! That would be me!.." "But what happened to you?" she asked. "Well the vampire side of me dusted, and I was brought back to life. Now... I'm human again. Just like you Buffy!.." "Spike..I've missed you so much! I thought you were dead!" she said. "Nope! Was for a minute,..well, for a long, long time! But not anymore! Because Spike's back! and I'm alive!.." he said that, then walked back over to Buffy.  
He hugged her, and stroaked her hair. "Buffy.. I want you to know that I love you. I always have, and I always will. No matter what anyone says, and I'm sorry that I denied that you didn't love me, because I always knew you did. I only said what I said to you, because I had to. I'm sorry if I upset you in any way. But now I'm back, and I wanted to let you know that!.." he said that, and she put a smile on her face. "I love you too Spike!.." "So..where's the others?" he began asking some questions. "We decided that it would be best if we all went our own seperate ways..."  
"Hmm.... and let me guess..you have spent the last week wandering about me. Where I was? If I had survived.. Am I right?..." Buffy giggled while thinking to herself.."It's like he read my mind.. How did you guess?.." she asked him. "hey..what can I say? I know you!.." he replied. Buffy started talking to him about how she needed a place to stay, and that she was very, very tired. He told her that he knew a place about three hours away. So Buffy agreed to stay with im there, and Spike drove all the way to his house that he had gotten. 


End file.
